With You
by Anti Rave
Summary: In chess, when you lose your Queen, when your pawn crosses board you get it back. Ryou moves into his apartments and get a room mate he doesn't know how to handle. This story contains no abuse, suicide or getting hit by a car.
1. Chapter I

_**With You**_

Beginning

**Note:** I do not own Yugioh, My Friend Saidah started working on this and she dropped it, she told me I could finish it though so I didn't do this part and I have her permission to post it, although I did edit it. The song Playing is Exodus 04 by Utada aka Utada Hikaru.

Ryou looked up at the large apartment complex and sighed. It was only normal for him that he would be on the top floor and the elevators wouldn't work while he was trying to move his stuff in. He turned up the volume of his headphones hoping to get his mind off of the weight of his bags.

From mountains high and valleys low

The ocean through the desert snow

We'll say goodbye to the friends we know

This is Our Exodus 04

"Our…" Ryou muttered walking into his new apartment. It looked like someone looked there but it had a very empty feeling. Ryou was moving away from home at a pretty young age but not of his own volition. His father felt he was behaving strangely and had perhaps become dangerous. I am not a hikikomori! Ryou thought frowning.

From traffic jams in Tokyo

New music on the radio

We'll say goodbye to the world we know

This is Our Exodus 04

Ryou turned off his headphones and looked around. "Hello, is anybody home?" He yelled getting no response. He knocked on the door to the bedroom at the end of the hall. It opened but no one was there. Ryou walked in letting his curiosity get the better of him. There was an RPG table in the middle of the room but other than that it was vacant.

He went into the other bedroom. It was empty.

Well, I guess I'm alone here. He thought sitting down. He laid down in the middle of the floor and fell asleep quickly.

_Hmm, it seems a pawn had walked in. In chess if your queen has been captured and you cross the border with a pawn, you get it back. Perhaps I could get what I'm looking for. Ryou Bakura._ A shadow taking Ryou's form whispered rising from the ground. Ryou felt it getting cold in the room. But he was already sleep and certainly not going to do anything about it. "Good night Amane." He mumbled feeling a hand on his back.

To Be Continued

Note: A hikikomori is someone who is afraid to leave the house and often even their own bedroom, they are hostile toward those they live with often.


	2. Chapter II

_**With You**_

Chapter II

Ryou woke up feeling tired, dizzy and sick. _Perhaps sleeping on the floor is a bad idea._ He looked out the window and saw that it was dark. _Oops, I didn't get all of my things out of the truck!_ He got up and walked outside.

Domino City wasn't really an ocean view at night, you'd probably have to be high up to fully appreciate it because if you weren't it just looked like a city full of crooks, litter and sabotaged buildings. Ryou pulled his bags out of the truck, or what he felt like carrying anyway. And began heading back to his apartment.

He was almost to the door when four guys blocked his way. "You must be either new or a tourist." The leader said holding out his hand.

Ryou scoffed, "Oh so it's back to another group of morons expecting me to hand them my money so they won't beat me up or shoot me. They take my money then beat me up or shoot me anyway is it?" He folded his arm and shook his head, "Well guess what? I'm not donating to the you not robbing me fund!" He yelled.

They laughed, "You're speech is touching but…" The leader said grabbing him by his neck.

They were met with spit and the feeling of family jewels breaking. "Shit! You bitch!" They yelled wiping the spit off them. When he looked up Ryou was gone and his comrades were tripping over their own feet trying to catch him. "Damn it!" He yelled clenching his fist. His ranting was cut short by his pants falling down, his belt was missing. The ;ast thing they caught was a conceited smirk.

Ryou walked back in the apartment to his room. But when he got back something seemed to be different. Everything was set up and orderly. Ryou knew he had left his stuff in a big pile next to the front door. "Is anyone in here?" He asked tossing arrogant jerk one's belt out the window. There was no one there as before. But when he went into the room a pendant was sitting on the RPG table. Ryou immediately forgot what he was doing and picked up, _Wow, this is nice; I wonder who left it here. _It was hot and burned his hands after he picked it up, "Ouch!" He yelled dropping it before quickly leaving the room.

The other bedroom was now set up and covered in mirrors Ryou knew he hadn't put up. He didn't even have that many mirrors. _How would they have gotten this all here in the time I was out at the car?_ He was beginning to feel a bit nervous at this point. "Whoever you are there's no point in hiding so you might as well come out." He stated loudly. His voiced seemed to have created and echo. He listened as the echo turned into laughter getting louder until it was as loud as he his voice.

At that moment it seemed as if the stars had shut off. The windows and doors closed. He backed up until he bumped into someone. They immediately covered his mouth. This can't be good.

"You sound scared, are you feeling okay?" He heard come from behind him. He struggled trying to get away from the hands around him. "Oh that's right, you can't speak right now. If I let you go will you scream? Now, calm down and look at me. I'm afraid closing your eyes won't make me go away."

Ryoustepped fprward and was tripped."What do you want?" He asked nervously.

"What could I possibly be braking into a scrawny little boy's apartment for? I'm your roommate. After all, you read the contract, you signed the contract and so did I." He said leaning towards him.

"Could you please keep your distance?" He asked.

"I'm not some pervert. I just thought it would be fun to scare the living shit out of you." He replied. Ryou somehow didn't find this amusing. "Okay, do you see that locked door? That's my room, didn't you read the contract?"

Ryou nodded, "I read halfway through it." He said pulling it up.

"Did you listen toanything thelandlord said?"

Ryou shook his head, "No, I wasn't really concerned much with that. I just remember wanting to get away from my last apartment. I don't quite remember why myself though, but could you not act weird or make any further attempts at scaring me half to death?" He asked.

"Sorry can't do. I'm Bakura, what is your name?" he asked. "Ryou Bakura. How ironic." He mumbled, "Well, good night, see you tomorrow morning." He said going into his room. _Wow, it's been less than a day and I already want to get out of here. Perhaps I'm over-reacting but I have a feeling he's not going to be one of those easy to deal with roommates._

End chapter

I actually haven't updated because I hated this where this storywas going. The grammar was horrible and the Bakura's introductionwas even worse. That's really my fault though. Well, I'll finish it this time. I was too scared to go back and read it.


End file.
